Naboo
Naboo following the Conquest of Nimrod the Crusader. Populated by humans and Gungans (see separate page for Gungan society). Based in the Slice Sector (see The Galaxy in 151ABY) it has a low density population with an array of dinosaur sized predators. The complex path of plasma vents through the bottom of the oceans and the planet core are home to many of these monsters (see Naboo Predators) Recent History For ten years the planet has been under the rule of a horrific Gungan named Thule, Darth. Dark Lord of the Sith. Rising to power during the Sith invasion and their rapid and aggressive expansion towards the core, he has held the popular support of the gungans for the entire of his rule. He has incorporated them into most of the affairs of the humans and given them vital positions of power - unprecedented in Naboo history. Whilst taking one of the noble daughters as his bride, he legitimized his reign by keeping the occupied King under house arrest in the palace. The People's Popular Princess Naberrie was paraded as a trophy and held hostage whilst the head of security, Supreme Commander Panaka has his brain turned to jelly by Thule's ever present overbearing mind and his family wiped out. The Invasion of Nimrod the Crusader has seen the old King reduced to the rank of Ambassador and the People's Popular Princess Naberrie promoted to Queen. Much of the infrastructure remains the same, though the Tamilla Family (Thule's most loyal subjects) have been almost entirely wiped out. Geography The Western Continent is colonized by humans whilst the East is made up mainly of mining facilities and gungan swamps. The Naboo Royalty Palptaine once described his family as one of the six gates that hold back against the chaos. Naboo aristocracy have always felt this way. Tracing their lineage as close to the original colonists as they can, they maintain an autocratic regime with a foh-democracy (where there are no real choices presented to the people, they are of the same class and background). Rivalries and alliances have formed and fragmented through the ages. House Palpatine no longer exists and a few others have been shuffled off the main stage in the interim, being replaced by others. The government of the Naboo was disolved when Thule took power and the old Parliament destroyed. The new Queen is now in the process of selecting her Prime Minister and local parliamentary elections are planned to be held in the next year. The individuals chosen for these places in government will be vetted and promoted by the various patriarchs of the nobility, acting as their agents. Some will no doubt reform the popular parties that were present before Thule - the Ultra Nationalists, the Labour Party and the Republicans. The families themselves would shift their support between these groups depending on the mood of the people and their own desired outcome. Below is a summary of the famalies in 154 ABY. House Dorianna Patriarch: Lord Dorianna, former King of Naboo. He reigned from 135ABY to Thule's aggressive takeover during the Sith invasion into the Core in 138 ABY as well as an earlier reign in 125-130 ABY, before being usurped by the popular King Naberrie in the election. His return to power was shrouded in controversy as King Naberrie (the current Queen's father) was forced into exile. House Veruna Patriarch: Orlan Verna, Ambassador of Naboo A close ally of the former King Dorianna and close friend to their family. He has extensive lands and family, though it is his Uncle who holds the greatest estates for the family. 2 Brothers who are officers in the military House Naberrie Matriarch: Queen Hassia Naberrie, Queen of Naboo Long under house arrest in the palace by Thule, she had been used and paraded as a kind of trophy by Thule. Where they would resent him and attempt to disobey, he would ransom her life to her devout followers and force their subservience. She has two siblings in the diplomatic sector, both acting as ambassadors for Naboo. Her three daughters, long held in the palace also as ransom, are ages 16, 11 and 7. She is married to the Duke of Moenia City, which is a titular role as the city has been deserted for over a decade. House Kylantha Patriarch: Lord Norrin Kylantha, one of the richest landowners on the planet. He has close ties to the Naberrie family and has long been feuding with the Verunas. Though he holds no official position in the government, the lands and sway of the people under his rule are extensive. A hands-on businessman, he manages his lands personally and allows only for minimal royal intervention. He had avoided controversy during Thule's reign by not sticking his neck out and doing what was required of him. House Bibble Patriarch: Grand Vizier Illinthor Bibble The family has long worked inside the administrative areas of the palace, very rarely taking any power for themselves but more assuring the transition of power goes smoothly. Though he wields and inordinate amount of power, he is remarkably humble. His family have only had the interests of the Naboo at heart and therefore serve whoever has taken command. Mining Operations There are several mining operations scattered across the planet, owned by various on-world and off-world factions. Thule Mines The Thule Mines are concentrated on the plasma from the core, though there is one for basic metals for construction. They produce 2.5 Million credits worth of plasma every month, which equates to about 100,00 units. Royal Mines Owned by a conglomerate of House Veruna, House Kylantha and House Dorianna. They produce most of the plasma and metal requirements for the Naboo. What they do sell off-world is done at a marked up price upon an agreement with InterGal Mines, so not to underprice them. Raw Materials: 125,000 units per month Plasma: 80,000 units per month Theed Mines Theed Mining Corporation is owned by a group of shareholders, including the Palace and the estates of the Royal Family. The largest shareholder by far is Lord Kylantha. They produce about 100,000 units of plasma per month which is charged a higher percentage on profits than the other corporations. InterGal Mines One of the largest mining industries in the known galaxy, they inherited much from the Trade Federation when it was dissolved by Emperor Palpatine at the close of the Clone Wars. They own only one mine on Theed, but it is by far the largest single operation on the planet. Staffed by hundreds and manned by thousands of droids, it produced about 150,000 units of plasma every month and enjoys a relatively low taxation on its profits. Cato Mining Corp The Cato Mining Corp is one of the smallest off-shoots from the break up of the Trade Federation. It has little influence on the overall galactic trade market yet because of its amicable relationship with its bigger brother - InterGal Mines, they also have considerable sway on Naboo. They also enjoy a relaxed taxation on their profits, considering the 80,000 units of raw materials it removes from Naboo's Southern Continent every month. Human Inhabitations The largest concentration of humans on the planet are within the protected and shielded city of Theed. Though the majority of the planet is home to some obscene dinosaur sized creatures, the areas the humans have colonies have been steadily made uninhabitable for these monsters. Consequently the humans had spread as far South as Moenia City before Thule destroyed the city and allowed the swamps to start reclaiming it. At present, it is just a wasteland. Kaderra and Kerren are the only other significant human inhabitations on the planet. Kerren Town has grown considerably since Moenia City was destroyed and now houses a large number of the poorest humans on the planet. It is under martial law, despite the end of Thule's reign. Deeja Peeak was once the home of the government of Naboo. Destroyed by Thule, it is now finding new life as the headquarters of the Mandalorian Temple Order and the Crusaders under Nimrod. The Eastern Plains This area covers the rest of the human population of Naboo. Home to no more than 100,000 humans, scattered across the rich fields East of Theed, it is the bread basket of the population. Producing several million units of food, its surplus is sold off-world as popular beverages and dishes like Naboo-Berry Wine. The Lake Country Holdings: The Doriana Lands Close to the Capital, these extensive and lavish lands are the pride of one of the main ruling houses of Naboo. The former King has several retreats here as well as facilities and businesses under his control. Bastion Bibble The appropriately named Bastion of the Bibble family is one of the most secure complexes outside of the Core. With few enemies among the royal family, it has very rarely been put to the test. Thule Island The position of the main barracks in the Lake Country and a savage island where native predators were encouraged to frolic. Kylantha Castle A classic styled castle from the early colony days. Extensive land holdings stretch far to the South and into adjacent regions. The Palpatine Convergence Home of the ruined Thule Tower and the laboratories within. This area has largely been devastated during Nimrod's invasion. Panaka Palace Built at the height of the Empire, this land was bequeathed by the former Emperor Palpatine and an impressive palace built for the governor Panaka. The retired Supreme Commander has now returned there to live out the last of his days as the final heir to this fortune, mad and confused. Naberrie Varykino Possibly the most scenic of the lands in the lake country, this beautiful retreat is well protected by natural cover as well as ample security. Jamilla Fort An old but well secured fort which has since fallen into ruin as the family was wiped out and the equipment and wealth plundered. Barracks: 2 Generals, 4 Majors, 11 Colonels, 25 Captains, 100 Lts., 200 Sgnts. 250 Veteran Human troops 1000 Standard Men 2 Mobile Artillery Units 3 Attack Speeders 750 Standard Personnel 10,000 droids Theed Barracks 1 Supreme Commander of the Theed Forces 1 General 3 Majors, 5 Colonels, 8 Captains, 10 Lts., 12 Sgnts. 135 Veteran Human troops 155 Standard Men 2 Mobile Artillery Units 2 Attack Speeders 150 Standard personnel 402 Droids Kerren and Kaderra Barracks 2 Generals, 2 Majors, 3 Colonels, 16 Captains, 29 Lts., 35 Sgnts. 1500 Veteran Human troops 2000 Standard Men 46 Veteran Gungans 245 Standard Gungans 2 Mobile Artillery Units 3 Attack Speeders 1500 Standard Personnel 10,000 droids Eastern Barracks 1 Majors, 2 Colonels, 12 Captains, 14 Lts., 45 Sgnts. 1200 Veteran Human troops 2900 Standard Men 100 Veteran Gungans 456 Standard Gungans 10 Mobile Artillery Units 18 Attack Speeders 1800 standard personnel 5,000 Droids